brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
References
Although it is a SMW hack, Brutal Mario contains references to various other series besides just Mario. Here is a list of other games from various other series that were referenced, or had assets taken from them. There is also a list of non-video game related references made in the hack at the bottom of the page. Super Mario Bros. series (Nintendo) More info: '''Super Mario Wiki Super Mario Bros. * The jumping sprite from the NES version is used in the intro. * Several graphics from this game are used. * Where is This? is a tribute to this game, using Goombas, Piranha Plants and Koopas from SMB1, the red girder platforms and the axe. * The World 5 Bowser battle is based on the Bowser battles in this game. Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels * The Poison Mushroom appears in a few levels. Super Mario Bros. 2 / Super Mario USA / Doki Doki Panic * Several graphics from this game are used (logs, pyramid level graphics, Toad). Super Mario Bros. 3 * Several graphics from this game are used. * The following ASM sprites: Donut blocks, conveyor belts, ice blocks, diagonal Bullet Bill cannons, cannon balls, Bowser statues, the lift at the beginning of Bowser's Castle, the airship exhaust pipes. * The following enemies: Boss Bass, Jelectro, Chain-Chomp, Boomerang Bro, Sledge Bro, Giant enemies, Ptooie, diagonal Bullet Bills, the Sun, Rotodisk, Ceiling Spiny. * Boom-Boom's origin. * The clouds in the Skies, Beach, Sun background are from the sky world background. (scrapped post-demo 7). * The World 8 Bowser battle is based on the one in this game. * Aquatic Special's Special World graphic (Boss Bass). * The skull and gate graphics in World 9 are a reference to the ones found here. They even used the same graphics in Demo 7. Super Mario World * Base game. * The Koopalings' official artwork is used in their castles. * Baby Yoshi Hill's Special World graphic (baby Yoshies). Mario Paint * The Wendy boss in Demo 7 uses heart graphics from this game. Super Mario All-Stars * The SMB1-3 + Lost Levels graphics used are the 16-bit versions, taken from this game. Yoshi's Safari * The rail shooter sequence in Luigi Omen seems to have been inspired by this game. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Several graphics from this game are used. * The ground pound move in Hey, I am Mario!. * The following enemies: Baseball Guy, Bumpty, Bandit, Boo Blah, Nipper Plant. * The following ASM sprites: Starman-activated blocks and coins, falling Chomp, lifts, Chomp Shark, ? clouds, enemy generator pipes, wooden raft, chasing Kamek, spiked rod (in second Bowser battle). * Boo's origin. * Shy Guy's origin. * Chomp Shark's origin. * The Kirby and Giant Kirby bosses are parodies of the Baby Bowser and Big Bad Baby Bowser battles, respectively. * The Snowman enemy and Moon boss use graphics from this game. * The ski segment in Ludwig's Castle is from this game. * The Banana Bird Cave crystal segment in Four Color Fort uses the controller input setup screen's ABXY button graphics. * The Lady Bow boss parodies the Bigger Boo battle. * Naval Piranha's origin. * Baby Bowser's origin, his battle parodies the Raphael the Raven battle. * Athletic Special's Special World graphic (Baseball Guys). * Dangling Ghost's origin, he was originally an enemy. His battle seems to parody the Prince Froggy battle. * The miniature Sluggies in the Dangling Ghost battle are based on Prince Froggy's stomach acids. * The QTE segment in End of Special Zone uses the button graphics from the hot potato mini-game. * Poochy's sprites are taken from this game. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Music: ''Fight Against Koopa''. Super Mario 64 * The red coins. * One of Lady Bow's attacks involves the Mr. I enemy. * Music: ''Koopa's Road''. * The Crystal Taps in Bay Star. * Bay Star seems to be inspired by Wet-Dry World. * The caps in Valley Star. * Music: ''Wing Cap''. * Music: ''Slide''. Paper Mario * The Koopa Bros' origin. * Lady Bow's origin. * One of Lady Bow's attacks uses Boo and Bootler's graphics. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Vivian's sprites are taken from this game. Super Princess Peach * Peach's sprites are taken from this game. Super Mario Galaxy * The following ASM sprites: Launch Star, Cosmic Platforms. * Music: ''The Galaxy Reactor''. New Super Mario Bros. * Music: ''Ghost House''. * Music: ''Castle''. ActRaiser series (Quintet, Enix) ActRaiser 2 * Several graphics are taken from this game. Bonk series (Hudson Soft) 'More info: 'Bonk Wiki Cho Genjin 2 (Super Bonk 2) * Cave background. Capcom vs. SNK series (Capcom, SNK) '''More info: Capcom Database, SNK Wiki SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos * Music: The Final Fight Castlevania series (Konami) More info: 'Castlevania Wiki Castlevania: Dracula X * The Ludwig boss uses this game's heart graphics. * World 8 submap graphics (Map screen). * Several graphics are taken from this game. Cho Aniki series (Masaya, Nippon Computer Systems) Cho Aniki: Bakuretsu Rantou-hen * End of Special Zone Special World graphic (Uminin's idle animation) * Toad boss is a parody of Samson, using an edited version of his sprites. Chrono series (Square-Enix) '''More info: 'Chronopedia Chrono Trigger * Music: ''Peaceful Days''. * General overworld and World 7 graphics (Present, Pre-History and Antiquity overworld tiles). * Yoshi's House overworld graphic (1000 AD Boathouse) * Deep Sea Ruins' original name is the name of the Ocean Palace in the Japanese version of Chrono Trigger. An intended reference, as the Mammon Machine was originally taken to the Ocean Palace in CT's story (to absorb Lavos' power). * Music: ''Undersea Palace''. * Mammon Machine's origin. * Music: ''Corridors of Time''. * Black Omen overworld graphics. * Black Omen helm graphics. * Music: ''Battle With Magus''. * Queen Zeal's origin. * Music: ''To Far Away Times''. Donkey Kong series (Nintendo) 'More Info: 'Donkey Kong Wiki Donkey Kong Country * Several graphics are taken from this game. * World 4 submap graphics (World 6: Chimp Caverns map, western side) * Music: ''Fear Factory''. * The following ASM sprites: Lantern Squawks, sunset transition (Athletic Special, possibly based on the one in Orang-utan Gang?). * Squawks the Parrot's origin. * The following enemies: Zinger. * Dumb Drum's origin. * Music: ''Gangplank Galleon''. * Music: ''The Credits Concerto''. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * The following ASM sprites: OW path arrows, Ghost Rope, skull cart, rideable Squawks, Castle Crush lift, Clapper the Seal, Haunted Hall's plus and minus barrels. * The DK Coins. * Several graphics are taken from this game. * Castle overworld graphic, before and after clearing (Boss stage skull and red flag graphics). * Kaptain K. Rool's origin. * Music: ''Boss Bossanova''. * Music: ''Krook's March''. * Four-Color Fort and Wily's Revenge's torch sprite's graphics (Toxic Tower torch). * Ghost Special's Special World graphic (Kackle). * Music: ''Haunted Chase''. * The following enemies: Kackle. * World 9 Peach's Castle graphic (K. Rool's Keep overworld graphic) Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble * The following ASM sprites: Electricity generators (Caution! Lightning!, originally from Baron Von Roolenstein battle), Fish Food Frenzy enemy feeding (Gourmet Boo), Banana Bird Cave crystals (Ludwig's Castle), Rocket Rush rocket and fuel (Sky Star). * Bowser's Castle overworld graphic/World 8 entrance graphic (KAOS Kore overworld graphic) * The following enemies: Koindozer. * Kroc/Krosshair's crosshairs (used in the rail shooter sequence). Dragon Quest / Dragon Warrior series (Square-Enix) 'More info: 'Dragon Quest Wiki Dragon Quest III * Eastern Dragon type enemy sprite (recolored to look like Shenron from DBZ). Final Fantasy series (Square-Enix) 'More info: 'Final Fantasy Wiki Final Fantasy II * Music: ''Castle Pandemonium''. Final Fantasy IV * Music: ''Prologue''. * Demon Wall's origin. Final Fantasy V * Fortress overworld graphic (Ancient Library) * The following enemies: Tonberry. * Several graphics are taken from this game. * Shinryuu's origin. * Omega's origin. * Music: ''Clash at the Big Bridge''. Final Fantasy VI * The intro uses the World of Ruin battle background. * Music: ''The Decisive Battle''. * Several graphics are taken from this game (Ultima spell graphic, Confusion graphic). * Peach Phase 2's sprite is an edited version of the Goddess' sprite. * Music: ''The Fierce Battle''. * Music: ''Searching for Friends''. Final Fantasy Tactics * The name of Airship Graveyard is a reference to this game. * Ultima's origin. * Nagrarok knight sword. Final Fantasy VIII * Music: ''Ride On''. * Music: ''Maybe I'm a Lion''. Final Fantasy IX * Music: ''Aboard the Hilda Garde''. Kirby series (HAL Laboratory, Nintendo) 'More info: 'Kirby Wiki Kirby's Dream Land * Music: ''Green Greens''. * The Sweet Potato (or Mint Leaf) item is from this game. * Beautiful Flight is parodying the series. * Whispy Woods' origin. * Kracko's origin. * King Dedede's origin. Kirby's Adventure * Several graphics are taken from this game. * Music: ''Grape Garden''. * The following enemies: UFO, Bomber (resprited Bob-Omb), Squishy (resprited Cheep Cheep), Bubbles (resprited football), Togezo (resprited Spiny). * Music: ''Rainbow Resort''. * Nightmare's origin. Kirby's Dream Course * Vivian's shop uses KDC's menu graphics. * Several graphics are taken from this game. * Music: ''Iceberg Ocean''. Kirby Super Star * The floating controls in Beautiful Flight are based on the ones from this game. * The bonus game is based on the Samurai Kirby minigame. * Music: ''Grape Garden'' (renamed ''Aqualiss'' in Kirby Super Star Ultra to avoid confusing this with Kirby's Adventure's Grape Garden). * Several graphics are taken from this game. * Music: ''Save Hut''. * The Whispy Woods, Kracko, King Dedede and Kirby bosses use sprites from this game. * The following enemies: Gordo, Waddle Dee (resprited Goomba/Galoomba), Scarfy, Laser Ball and the Nova enemies. * The following ASM sprites: Warpstar. * Music: ''Taking Over the Halberd''. * Reactor's origin. * Music: ''Meta Knight's Theme''. * Meta Knight's origin. * The Halberd escape segment is from this game. * Milky Way Wishes' Special World graphic (Kirby riding a Warpstar, from KSS' intro). * Nova's origin. * Music: ''Marx's Theme''. * Marx's origin. * The Marx Kirby boss is a harder version of Marx. Its sprites are an edit of the Beam and Mirror Kirby sprites. Kirby Air Ride * Music: ''Sky Sands''. Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * The Nightmare boss uses sprites from this game. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror * Music: ''Forest and Nature Area''. * Special World submap graphics (World 7: Peppermint Palace's indoor background). * The Nightmare boss seems to be a parody of the third phase of the Dark Mind battle. Kirby Super Star Ultra * Music: ''Masked Dedede's Theme''. Lufia series (Taito, Square-Enix) 'More info: 'Lufia Wiki Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals * Music: ''The Savior of Those on Earth''. Mana series (Square-Enix) 'More info: 'Wiki of Mana Secret of Mana / Seiken Densetsu 2 * Music: ''A Bell is Tolling''. * Doom's Wall's origin. * Music: ''One of Them is Hope''. * Mana Beast's sprite. * Music: ''Leave Time for Love''. * Lady Bow uses Mana Beast's mode 7 fire swirl attack. * Music: ''Prophecy''. Trials of Mana / Seiken Densetsu 3 * Music: ''Powell''. * Music: ''High Tension Wire''. * Xan Bie's origin. * Grenade Bomb's origin, originally a spell. * World 6 submap graphics (Intro graphics). * Lightgazer's origin. * Music: ''Decision Bell''. * Music: ''Nuclear Fusion''. * Zable Fahr's origin. * Several graphics are taken from this game. * Music: ''Electric Talk''. * The following enemies: Gold Unicorn, Beholder, Power Beholder, Evil Sword, High Wizard, Dark Lord, Great Demon, Carmilla, Petit Dragon, Petit Tiamat, Frost Dragon, Rabite, Rabilion, Shape Shifter, Shadow Zero. * The following ASM: Honey Drink item, character being invisible when dead (Mirage Palace segment with Grim Leecher is parodying how characters in SoM and SD3 look when they are dead). * Carmilla Queen's origin, originally an enemy. * Music: ''The Sacrifice Part 3''. * Archdemon's origin. * Music: ''Weird Counterpoint''. * Red Dragon enemy uses graphics from this game. * Black Rabite's origin. * Dragon Emperor's origin. * Music: ''Ancient Dolphin''. * Gorva's origin. * Dark Lich's origin. * The Seven Koopalings' Heart attack. Legend of Mana * Music: ''Aid''. (aka Fiery Castle) * Music: ''Irwin on Reflection''. * Music: ''Hometown Domina''. Mega Man series (Capcom) '''More info: Mega Man Knowledge Base Mega Man * The following ASM: Ice Slasher, forward shooting Fire Flower fireballs (based on Mega Buster pellets), Wily's Revenge part 1 underwater physics, Wily's Revenge instakill spikes, Wily's Revenge Mega Man stage clear teleport. * Music: Stage Start. Mega Man 2 * The following ASM: Leaf Shield, Quick Man lasers, Changkey Maker room illumination (used on Tonberry). * The following enemies: Fan Fiend. * Mecha Dragon's origin. * Wood Man's sprite. * Doc Robot Phase 2 uses Wood Man's moveset. Mega Man 3 * Music: Dr. Wily Stage 2. * Yellow Devil MkII's origin. * Doc Robot portraits in the Wily's Revenge intro. * Doc Robot's origin. Mega Man II (GB) * Quint's origin. Mega Man 4 * Music: Dr. Cossack Stage 1. * Music: Wily Capsule. * Several graphics are taken from this game. * Ring Man's origin. * The following ASM: Ring Boomerang, Flash Stopper. * Doc Robot Phase 4 uses Bright Man's moveset. Mega Man 5 * The following ASM: Gravity pull shift from Gravity Man, breakaway blocks from Proto Man 4. * Proto Man Stage 4 graphics. Mega Man 6 * Flame Man's sprite. * Doc Robot Phase 3 uses Flame Man's moveset. * The following ASM: Flame Burst. * Capsule Room graphics. Mega Man: The Wily Wars * The Wily Dummy sprites in the MM7 Wily Capsule battle are from the 16-bit version of Mega Man 3 found in this game. Mega Man 7 * Several graphics are taken from this game. * Wily Capsule (MM7)'s origin. * The following enemies: Metool, Telly, Kaminari Kogoro. * The following ASM: Count Bomb, spikeballs, light switch platforms. * Music: Dr. Wily Stage 4. Mega Man X2 * Crystal Snail's stage foreground. Mega Man 8 * The following ASM: Kemumakin's smoke screen. Mega Man & Bass * Music: Pirate Man's Stage. * Music: Cold Man's Stage. * The following enemies: Changkey R. * Music: Magic Man's Stage. * Several graphics are taken from this game. * Wily's Revenge's Special World graphic (Roll). * The following ASM: Dynamite box, King Tower intro screens, Yoku blocks, Ice Wall. * Mecha Dragon is based on the King Jet battle. * Doc Robot Phase 1 uses Cold Man's moveset. * Wily Machine's origin. * Wily Capsule (MM&B)'s origin. Mega Man X5 * Music: X vs. Zero. Momotarou Densetsu and Momotarou Dentetsu series (Hudson Soft) Super Momotarou Dentetsu DX * Music: Shijousaidai no Tatakai. * Mecha Bonbie's origin. * Dice graphics. Ōkami series (Capcom) More info: '''Ōkami Wiki Ōkami * Music: ''The Sun Rises''. Puyo Puyo series (Compile, Sonic Team) 'More info: 'Puyo Nexus Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue's Roux * Music: ''Boss''. SaGa series (Square-Enix) '''More info: SaGa Wiki Romancing SaGa * Music: Horrible Shadow. Romancing SaGa 2 * Music: Seven Heroes' Battle. * Ghost House overworld graphic (villages) * Music: Last Dungeon. * Music: Last Battle. * Several graphics are taken from this game. * The Seven Koopalings boss parodies the final battle against the Seven Heroes. * Most of the Seven Koopalings' attacks. * The following ASM: Skill sparking, Counter, Jolt Counter, Feather Seal, Fearless Triple, Hi-Speed Arrow, Flash Trinity, Reviva, Shadow Servant. Romancing SaGa 3 * Music: Boundaries. * Music: On With the Vanguard! Part 2. * Several graphics are taken from this game. * Music: Leonid's Castle. * The Seven Koopalings' Fire Wall, Death's Scythe and Scattered Petals attacks. * The following ASM: Headwind Sword, Million Dollars. * World 9 submap graphics (Ending background). SaGa Frontier * Music: Junk. * Music: Opening of a Journey. * Music: Last Battle ~ T260G. * The Wily Capsule (MM&B) boss is a parody of the Genocide Heart battle. SaGa Frontier 2 * Music: Freiluftmusik. * Music: Thema. * Music: Mißgestalt. Shin Megami Tensei series (Atlus) More info: '''Megami Tensei Wiki Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 * Music: ''Poem for Everyone's Souls''. Sonic the Hedgehog series (SEGA, Sonic Team) '''More info: Sonic Retro Sonic Advance 2 * The mountains and sand (originally clouds, recolored brown) in the Skies, Beach, Sun background are from the Sky Canyon Zone's background (scrapped post-demo 7). Street Fighter series (Capcom) More info: '''Street Fighter Wiki Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers * The intro uses graphics from M. Bison's ending. * Music: ''Cammy's Stage''. * Sagat's stage background. Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Music: ''Akuma's Stage''. Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo) 'More info: 'SmashWiki Super Smash Bros. Melee * Giant Kirby seems to use an edited version of Kirby's artwork from this game (it's mirrored and Kirby's eyes and cheeks were removed and replaced with angry yellow eyes). Super Smash Bros. Brawl * The Bowser artwork is used in the intro. Tetris series (The Tetris Company) '''More info: Tetris Wiki Tetris * The Tetromino blocks in Roy's Castle are a reference to this. The Legend of Heroes (and Trails) series (Nihon Falcom) More info: '''Legend of Heroes Series Wiki The Legend of Heroes III: The White Witch (TLoH2: Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch) * Music: ''Chris and Jurio''. Twinbee series (Konami) 'More info: 'TwinBee Wiki Pop'n Twinbee: Rainbow Bell Adventures * Music: ''A Child's Fantasy Realm''. * Several graphics are taken from this game. * The following ASM: Breakable blocks, fire chutes, rotating cloud lift. * Twinbee Special's Special World graphic (Twinbee, hovering). Valkyrie series (Namco Bandai) 'More info: 'Namco Wiki The Legend of Valkyrie * Music: ''Main Theme''. Wild ARMs series (Media.Vision, Sony Computer Entertainment) Wild ARMs 2 * Music: ''Battle vs. Lord Blazer''. * Music: ''Town Where the West Wind Blows''. Ys series (Nihon Falcom) 'More info: 'Ys Wiki Ys V: Lost Kefin, Kingdom of Sand * Music: ''Field of Gale''. Licensed Disney games 'More info: 'DisneyWiki DuckTales (Capcom) * Music: ''The Moon''. The Lion King (Virgin Interactive) * The background from the 7th stage, Simba's Destiny. Licensed Dragon Ball games 'More info: 'Dragon Ball Encyclopedia Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden: Kakusei-hen (TOSE) * Goku and Frieza portraits. Not part of a series For the Frog the Bell Tolls (Nintendo) * Music: ''Final Battle''. Live-A-Live (Square) * Music: ''Megalomania''. * Music: ''Main Theme''. Treasure Hunter G (Sting, Square) * Music: ''Go Red Team! Go White Team! Rah Rah Rah!. * Music: '''''Go! Go! Kids!. * Music:'' Sad Freedom. Treasure of the Rudras (Square) * Music: 'Holiday in the Village. * Music: ''The Flame and the Arrow''. Other references Artnature brand * Roy's Castle is named after this Japanese brand of hair care products, hair additions, wigs and hairpieces. Christmas carols * Music: ''Jingle Bells'''''. Death Note * The second unfinished World 9 level in Demo 7 had DEATH NOTE as its name. Disneyland * One of the unfinished Special World stages in Demo 7 had Di?neyland as its name. Dragon Ball * The orbs and the wish granting dragon in Bowser's Castle are obvious references to the Dragon Balls and Shenron. Fist of the North Star * The intro uses edited artwork of Raoh. From the Northern Country * Northern Resort's original name is the Japanese name of this drama. Galaxy Express 999 *Galaxy Train in the level "Night Galaxy Train " Ikkyu-san * Unfinished Bridge's original name is a reference to the Ikkyu-san folktales. Internet memes * The Cursed Mansion is a reference to the Japanese indie PC game of the same name, Noroi no Yakata: Daiichiwa, which became a meme on 2ch and Nico Nico Douga. * Warning - Christmas's original name is a reference to the Christmas Cancellation Announcement meme from 2ch. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Za-Warudo Switch's original name, "The World! Toki yo tomare" is one of Dio's quotes in Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, used whenever he uses his stand, The World's time stopping abilities. "The World! Time, Stop!". * Caution! Lightning!'s original name, "Soko ni shibireru! Akogareruu!" are quotes from two minor characters in Part 1: Phantom Blood. A literal translation would be: "It's electrifying! I admire it!", the scanlations and the anime subs replace this line with "What a guy!", in this case, referring to Dio (who just stole Erina's first kiss from Jonathan). * Toad's line during the Mecha Bonbie battle in Rescue Yoshi is a reference to one of Stroheim's quotes in Part 2: Battle Tendency, just with "doitsu" (Germany) replaced with "kinoko oukoku" (Mushroom Kingdom). "German Science is the best in the world!". Night on the Galactic Railroad * Night Galaxy Train's original name is the title of this children's book. RMS Titanic cruise * Titanic, obviously. Takeshi's Castle * Dedede's Sky Castle's original name is a reference to the original name of the series (Fuuun! Takeshi Jyou). Yatterman * Yoshi's Sky Jump's original name is a reference to Odatebuta's catchphrase ("Even pigs climb trees when flattered!") Category:Brutal Mario